For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-347816, a disk array device provided with a fiber channel loop, a control device and a plurality of disk devices is known. The control device and the plurality of disk devices are connected to the fiber channel loop. The control device accesses any one of the plurality of disk devices, via the fiber channel loop.